난 여자가 아니야 (I'm Not a Girl)
by crazyseesaw
Summary: Saat Taemin terjebak antara pekerjaan, persahabatan, dan harga diri, Minho datang dan semakin mengacaukan hidupnya. (this is 2min's fic, boyxboy story)
1. Chapter 1

Author : crazyseesaw

Length : 1/?

Cast : 2min, slight!onjjongkey, and others

Foreword : Club 6to6 mempunyai sebuah peraturan bodoh, "Tidak boleh menjalin hubungan khusus dengan sesama pekerja". Siapakah yang akan bertahan atau justru mematahkan peraturan bodoh itu?

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU?!" <strong>_

"_**MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA? DASAR LAKI-LAKI MESUM!"**_

Siang itu merupakan siang paling sial di hidupku. Aku, Lee Taemin, laki-laki paling tampan nan imut di penjuru kota, harus termakan oleh omong kosong seorang Kim Jonghyun. Dia bilang dia akan memberiku pekerjaan. Sebenarnya itu merupakan hal bagus, namun aku ragu jika yang mengatakan hal itu dia. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Seperti waktu itu, dia bilang ada sebuah agency ternama yang sedang membutuhkan pemain untuk sebuah music video, namun ketika aku datang ke sana posisi yang tersedia adalah menjadi seorang waria. Jonghyun sialan.

"Tempatku bekerja sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan, ya gajinya lumayan besar karena 6to6 club adalah club terbesar di Gangnam. Apa kau mau? Tapi-"

"Tapi apa? Jangan berbelit-belit, aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan itu!" erangku pada Jonghyun yang terlalu banyak bicara. Aku menyeruput kopiku pelan. Ku perhatikan lagi dia, nampaknya ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Tapi aku pikir kau tidak akan menerima penawaranku, pekerjaan ini sangat tidak cocok untukmu, dan aku tidak ingin dimaki-maki olehmu lagi" Ucapnya ragu. "Kau kan tahu aku sedang butuh uang, semua pekerjaan akan ku lakukan demi membayar biaya rumah sakit hyung-ku!" kataku kesal. Dia masih diam sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Jadiiiii?"

Dia mengambil sebuah kantung kertas dari bawah mejanya, "Tapi, kau harus memakai ini nanti. Datanglah jam 5 sore, aku akan menemuimu saat kau sampai" aku meneliti isi kantung itu.

Oh shit..

Terulang lagi..

Bodoh, kau mau saja ditipu laki-laki berwajah mesum itu! Jonghyun sialan! Apa harus aku mendaftar dengan menggunakan wig dan pakaian perempuan seperti ini? Yang benar saja!

"Argh.. sepatu bodoh!" aku tidak berhenti mengumpat ketika tubuhku hampir tersungkur kehilangan keseimbangan karena hak sepatu yang ku pakai sangat tinggi dan terlalu lancip.

Dengan kesal aku mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Jonghyun. "JJONG KAU DIMANA?! Aku sudah sampai di depan club yang kau beri tahukan! Keluarlah!" aku berteriak kesal karena dia selalu lambat dalam hal apapun. Mataku menangkap sesosok laki-laki kekar berambut spike keluar dari pintu belakang club.

"Kesini! Lewat sini! Pintu baru akan dibuka jam 6!" ia menarikku hingga terseok-seok dan membawaku menuju club super mewah yang ia bicarakan.

"Manager, aku membawa perempuan yang aku bicarakan tadi pagi" ia menyenggol siku-ku dan memberi kode padaku untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"A.. annyeonghaseyo, L-lee Taemin imnida, 18 tahun. Mohon bimbingannya"

Aku berbicara selembut-lembutnya dengan menyerupai suara perempuan dan tersenyum semanis-manisnya. Erh.. ini sangat menjijikan! Rasanya aku ingin melemparkan high-heelsku ke kepala Jonghyun yang bodoh karena menyuruhku memakai segala 'atribut' perempuan ini. Rok denim di atas lutut, tank top putih, bando putih, dan yang lebih menyiksa adalah high heels ini!

Aku melihat laki-laki yang dipanggil Jonghyun dengan sebutan 'manager' ini meneliti tubuhku dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Membuatku merasa risih karena di matanya tersirat tatapan mesum. Hey aku ini laki-laki!

"Kau bisa bekerja mulai hari ini, dan gaji pertamamu akan ku berikan hari ini. Dan seragammu ada di loker, ini kuncinya" ia menyerahkan sebuah kunci padaku dan mohon diri sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya padaku. Yaksss… menjijikan!

"Apa semua pegawai di club ini mempunyai jiwa mesum sepertimu?!" tanyaku kesal pada Jonghyun yang tertawa melihat ulah atasannya itu.

Plak

"Yah Taemin! Kau itu perempuan, jangan kasar seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Kemudian aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti di pojok lorong. Membuka loker milikku dan mengeluarkan isinya.

**Oh my god.**

Hot pants hitam yang sangat mini –ku pikir itu lebih mirip celana dalam- dan tank top putih ketat. Oh hell… Jonghyun benar-benar ingin ku bunuh!

"Hey, kau pegawai baru?" seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Ketika aku berbalik, mataku di kejutkan dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa. Seorang perempuan yang memakai seragam seperti yang ku pegang dengan kedua buah dada yang sangat besar dan tercetak di balik tank top ketatnya. Lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas seperti gitar spanyol. Benar-benar idaman para pria yang kurang kasih sayang!

Jika semua 'waiters' berpenampilan seperti itu aku pasti kalah telak. Aku tidak mempunyai lekuk tubuh, aku tidak mempunyai kulit yang mulus, dan yang paling penting, **AKU TIDAK PUNYA BUAH DADA!**

Tuhan, maafkan aku.

"Ah? Haha i-iya, Lee Taemin imnida" kataku kikuk sambil membungkuk. Dia tertawa renyah hingga tubuhnya bergetar sampai kedua buah dadanya berayun-ayun saking besarnya. Aku juga laki-laki, hey! Aku punya hormone testosterone yang akan aktif jika melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"Ahahaha tidak perlu se-formal itu! Kita disini layaknya keluarga, tidak usah sungkan! Namaku Ji-Hye, aku sudah bekerja selama 2 tahun disini" dia mengulurkan tangannya mengajakku bersalaman. Kaki lemas saat menyentuh kulit mulusnya.

"Ah sudah hampir jam 6, aku harus ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Kau juga harus berganti pakaian kan? Toiletnya ada di luar, santai saja, anggap aku kakakmu sendiri! annyeong!"

Setelah perempuan berdada besar itu pergi, aku bergegas menuju toilet untuk berganti baju. Sungguh jika hyungku melihat penampilanku sekarang, mungkin ia akan menerkamku detik itu juga. Oke, tenang Lee Taemin! Yang harus kau lakukan dari sekarang adalah menyiapkan mental! Kau juga harus ramah pada semua pegawai yang ada disini. Ingat! Tebarkan senyum terbaikmu, Tae!

20.00 pm

Musik berdentum kencang memekakkan telinga. Aku meringis menutup kedua telingaku saat memasuki bar tempatku harus bertaruh nyawa. Seminggu saja aku bekerja disini, pasti aku akan tuli permanen.

"Antarkan ini ke meja 12!" tiba-tiba Jonghyun menepuk bahuku dengan kencang. Jonghyun memang bekerja sebagai bartender disini. "ARASSEO!" jawabku kesal. Aku menyipitkan mataku mencari-cari meja nomor 12. Di tengah kerumunan orang yang gila musik dan penerangan yang minim, aku mencoba menerobos dan menyelip di antara mereka.

"Pesananmu tuan. Satu advoka dan tiga mocktail" kataku sambil tersenyum pada laki-laki tambun berambut putih yang duduk dengan dikelilingi 3 perempuan berpakaian minim. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak ketika ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap kaki mulusku. Ugh, ku pikir itu tatapan termesum yang pernah ku lihat.

"Kau anak baru ya? Aku pelanggan tetap disini dan aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Mau bermain bersamaku?" katanya memberikanku tatapan seduktif. Aku yang masih polos ini pun hanya tersenyum kecut.

'_**Ingat, tugasmu hanya menemani mereka minum, bukan melayani hasrat seksual mereka! Jangan turuti kemauan mereka walaupun mereka memberikan uang lebih padamu. Jangan seperti sunbae-sunbaemu disini yang sudah memberikan virginitas mereka demi selembar uang.'**_

Teringat pesan dari Jonghyun padaku tadi sore. Ya, aku harus menolaknya! "Ugh maaf, aku hanya bertugas menemanimu minum malam ini" tolakku halus. Pria mesum itu pun melancarkan aksinya dengan menjalarkan tangannya di atas paha bagian dalamku yang terbuka. Semakin lama semakin merambat naik ke atas.

"M-maaf tuan, bisa tolong singkirkan tanganmu?" kataku panik melupakan semua perkataan sopan-santun yang diajarkan Ji-Hye noona tadi. Lalu tangannya yang bebas mulau menelusup ke arah pinggangku dan merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Ugh.. bau alkohol! Menjijikan!

"Ayolah sayang, kau masih polos ya hmm?" dia mulai meraba perutku dan…

Plak

Aku memukulnya dengan nampan besi yang ku bawa. Biar saja, biar dia gegar otak lalu amnesia sehingga pikiran mesumnya lenyap.

"KURANG AJAR KAU!" amuknya padaku. Badanku gemetaran melihat pria itu. Mungkin aku akan dipecat setelah ini. "Maaf tuan, dia memang pegawai baru. Mohon maaf sekali lagi dia memang belum terbiasa. Biar aku yang temani kau minum, tuan" tiba-tiba Ji-Hye noona, eh ani, Ji-Hye eonni datang menjauhkan tubuhku dari pria tadi. Ia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali meminta maaf pada pria itu. Tapi sekali lagi, perhatianku malah terfokus pada buah dadanya.

"Katakan pada temanmu itu, kalau dia tidak bisa melayaniku, tidak usah bekerja disini! Sialan!" ucapnya mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ji-Hye eonni memberikanku kode untuk segera pergi dari tempat kejadian.

"Hey ada apa? Mukamu lusuh seperti itu!"

"Apa sih? Aku sedang tidak mood melihat wajahmu, Jjong!"

"Berapa kali ku ingatkan, kau itu perempuan! Bicaranya halus sedikit, nanti semua pelanggan kabur mendengar suaramu!" ucapnya sambil berbisik. Tangannya masih terfokus mengocok-ngocok botol berisi 'ramuan' supernya. Ku pikir dia bartender tertampan disini.

"Aku muak bekerja di tempat yang dipenuhi manusia mesum seperti disini" kataku sambil menenggelamkan wajahku di atas meja. Jonghyun menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Bukankah kau butuh uang sekarang? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melewatinya! Aku yakin banyak pelanggan normal yang akan terpikat wajah cantikmu"

"Ya, aku kan perempuan super! Harus bisa! Fighting, Taemin!"

"Ehm, Taemin. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada pelanggan" ucap Ji-Hye eonni saat kami berada di ruang ganti. Jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Artinya aku sudah boleh pulang.

"Maaf eonni, aku masih kaget dan belum terbiasa" aku membungkuk serendah-rendahnya di hadapan semua sunbaeku. Rasa bersalah melandaku saat ini. Beberapa sunbae di hadapanku tertawa melihat tingkah polosku. "Tenang saja Taemin, dulu aku juga seperti itu ketika pertama kali masuk. Ah perkenalkan, aku Kibum" kata salah satu perempuan bermata kucing di depanku.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Kalau begitu, aku permisi eonnideul. Annyeong"

Aku mengemasi seragamku dan berganti baju yang sebelumnya ku pakai. Lalu aku bergegas menelepon Jonghyun untuk pulang bersama.

"Bagaimana harimu disana, Tae?" Tanya nya saat kami sedang menyebrangi jalan. Sudah jam 2 pagi, dan tidak ada lagi bus yang ingin mengangkut orang-orang seperti kami.

"Aku sedikit lelah, tapi semua sunbae disana baik padaku. Meskipun katamu mereka semua sudah tidak virgin lagi-"

"Ada satu yang tidak!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak. Aku menghentikan kakiku dan menatapnya heran. "Kibum"

Kibum eonni?

"Kenapa dengan Kibum eonni?" dia hanya tertawa kikuk. "Hanya perempuan itu yang masih virgin setahuku. Yah dia itu.. hmm.. baik dan cantik"

Ah aku tahu sekarang! "Kau menyukainya, eoh?" kataku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mukanya dengan girang. Dan dia tersipu malu. Perlu ku tekankan pipinya merona saat ia menyebut nama Kibum eonni. Menjijikan, aku pikir dia hanya bisa berpikiran mesum dan buta tentang cinta.

"Ah.. hanya kagum, ya dia cantik dan aku suka mata kucingnya"

Kibum eonni memang berbeda dibanding Ji-Hye eonni. Dia tidak memiliki tubuh dan buah dada seperti Ji-Hye eonni, postur tubuhnya hampir mirip denganku. Kurus, agak tinggi, dan ramping. Tapi saat melihat wajahnya aku merasa nyaman. Hey aku tidak menyukainya ya! Aku hanya kagum, dia itu milik Jonghyun.

"Tae, kau belum bertemu dengan pemilik club ya?" aku berhenti lagi dan menatapnya. "Maksudmu pria mesum waktu itu?"

"Bukan! Dia hanya manager disana. Setiap ada pegawai yang baru masuk, harus bertemu dengan pemilik club. Dia hanya ingin berbincang-bincang dengan kita. Ku pikir dia sangat loyal dan ramah" kata Jonghyun sambil tersenyum.

"Apa dia lebih mesum darimu? Maksudku kalau pegawai-nya saja sudah sangat mesum sepertimu, bagaimana pemiliknya? Pasti ia pria tua tambun yang kerjanya dikelilingi wanita berpakaian minim, ya kan?" tuduhku.

Jonghyun menggeleng imut seperti anak anjing. "Kata siapa dia pria tua? Dia masih muda, sebaya dengan kita!"

Hah?

Oh otakku mulai berjalan. Jadi dia itu semacam Goo Jun-Pyo seperti dalam serial Boys Over Flowers yang masih muda tapi sudah bergelimangan harta. "Dia seperti Goo Jun-Pyo" kata Jonghyun seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. "Tampan, tinggi, berkharisma, bergelimangan harta" lanjutnya.

"Hah kau menyukainya? Apa kau sekarang pindah haluan karena belum mendapatkan Kibum eonni?" godaku.

"ENAK SAJA KAU! AKU INI STRAIGHT!" Kami berlari menuju apartemen kecil kami sambil berteriak-teriak. Mungkin bekerja disana tidak terlalu menyeramkan selama masih ada Jonghyun.

"Hai Tae, kenapa badanmu?"

"Badanku pegal-pegal setelah bekerja disana. Aku harus beristirahat lebih lama lagi"

Aku kembali fokus pada daun bawang yang sedang ku potong. Mungkin hari ini aku akan memasak kimchi daun bawang. Badanku seperi dilindas berpuluh-puluh tronton. Tulangku remuk dan kakiku bengkak karena memakai high-heels.

"Kau masak apa?" tanyanya sambil menggosok-gosokkan handuk di kepalanya. Sepertinya ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kimchi"

Aku mengumpulkan potongan daun bawang dan memasukannya ke panci. Sementara Jonghyun meninggalkanku dan kembali ke kamarnya. Biar ku ceritakan pada kalian sejarah singkat kehidupan seorang Lee Taemin sembari aku menunggu kimchi ini matang.

Aku Lee Taemin, dia Kim Jonghyun. Kami bersahabat dari kecil karena kami tinggal di bawah satu atap yang sama. Kami besar dan tumbuh di panti asuhan. Orang tuaku meninggal saat umurku 2 tahun dan bibiku mengirimku bersama hyungku ke panti asuhan. Di sanalah aku bertemu Jonghyun. Humble person, baik, lucu, dan mesum. Lalu kemana hyungku? Nanti saja ku ceritakan karena kimchinya sudah matang.

"Tae, aku lapar! Mana sarapanku?" tiba-tiba Jonghyun keluar berteriak-teriak sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Dia berkata seolah-olah aku pembantunya. Enak saja!

"Aku bukan pembantumu! Lagipula mau pergi kemana kau? Pagi-pagi sudah rapi seperti itu"

"Aku mau pergi dengan Kibum" katanya sambil mengambil segelas susu yang ku buatkan. "Kencan, eoh?" kataku terkikik.

"Ani, hanya membeli beberapa bahan minuman untuk dapur. Dia kepala waiters dan aku kepala bartender, jadi kami lah yang diperintahkan untuk membeli nya. Tapi ku harap dia menganggap seperti itu" katanya dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Aku tidak pernah melihat Jonghyun jatuh cinta. Ini menggelikan sekali, aku seperti menonton drama saat melihat wajah kasmarannya.

"Sana pergilah, jangan lupa pakai parfum yang banyak, kalau perlu minum lah parfum itu agar dia menempel denganmu" godaku.

"T-tapi aku belum sarapan"

"Hah sudahlah, bukankah uangmu banyak? Traktir dia makan di restoran mahal, kau harus mengeluarkan banyak modal jika kencan dengan perempuan" aku mendorongnya keluar pintu dan menutupnya. Hahaha pasti dia kesal dengan ulahku pagi ini.

Drrrtt… drrtt

"Oppa"

Ah… hatiku bagai disiram es mendengar suara merdunya. Ada apa dia pagi-pagi begini meneleponku? Hahaha pasti dia merindukanku.

"Ne, Suzy?" aku terkikik sendiri sambil mengganti channel televise dengan remote di tanganku.

"Apa kau ada waktu nanti sore? Maksudku.. emmm. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi menonton atau ke restoran bersama" aku tersenyum miris sambil memeriksa dompetku. Hanya ada beberapa lembar uang 1000 won. Sementara uang gajianku kemarin telah ku bayarkan untuk biaya rumah sakit hyungku.

"Bagaimana kalau pagi ini saja? Aku tidak ada jam kuliah, kita berjalan-jalan saja di taman sambil membeli es krim. Kau mau kan?" aku mengusulkan ide kencan yang sangat amat murah.

"Ne arasseo, kita bertemu di kedai es krim sebrang taman ya, oppa. Annyeong!"

Piip

**-Taman-**

"Suzy!"

"Taemin oppa!" dia berlari menghampiriku dengan senyum terplester di wajah cantiknya. Hari ini dia menggunakan simple white dress dengan sebuah jepitan putih di rambutnya. Pacarku ini benar-benar cantik.

"Sudah menungguku lama?" tanyaku sambil menggandeng tangannya. Dia menggeleng imut. "Ani, aku juga baru sampai. Kenapa kita tidak pergi ke bioskop saja, oppa?"

Aku mendesah pelan. "Aku belum gajian, a-aku dipecat dari pekerjaanku" kataku jujur. Jadi sebenarnya sebelum Jonghyun mengusulkan pekerjaan di 6to6 club, aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di kedai soju, tetapi karena aku adalah tipe laki-laki yang sangat ceroboh, aku sering memecahkan botol-botol soju di kedai itu dan pemiliknya memecatku dengan alasan aku hanya membuat kerugian untuknya.

"Oh mianhe oppa, tapi kau tidak perlu mentraktirku setiap kita pergi berkencan. Aku masih punya uang, aku tidak mau membebanimu" katanya. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan.

"Sebagai laki-laki, sudah kewajiban bagiku untuk membayar semuanya. Aku tidak ingin disebut pacar yang tidak modal hahaha. Lagipula aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru, jadi tenang saja. Mau es krim?" aku menarik tangannya menuju sebuah kedai es krim. Kami membeli 2 es krim strawberry, rasa favorit kami.

Selebihnya, kami hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman sembari mengabadikan momen kebersamaan kami. Entah kenapa, firasatku mulai tak enak melihat senyuman Suzy, ada rasa ngilu di hatiku. Aku sedih mengingat kami harus berkencan dengan uang pas-pasan, di saat banyak pria di luar sana yang membelikan pacarnya bunga, boneka, baju yang mahal, aku hanya membelikan Suzy es krim yang tidak sebanding harganya. Aku rasa di dalam hatinya, ia menginginkan sebuah kencan yang 'mahal'.

"Maafkan aku" kataku sambil menunduk. Ia menoleh dan menatapku heran. "Ada apa, oppa? Kenapa kau meminta maaf seperti itu?"

"A-aku hanya bisa mengajakmu kencan seperti ini. Kau tahu kan bagaimana keadaanku? Aku hanya merasa bersalah padamu" jawabku jujur.

"Boleh aku jujur, oppa? Sebenarnya aku juga menginginkan kencan seperti pasangan kebanyakan, tapi aku sadar kalau aku harus menghargaimu, oppa. Aku sudah cukup senang walaupun hanya kau ajak berjalan-jalan di taman. Simpanlah uangmu untuk biaya Taesun oppa, jangan pikirkan aku" dia berkata lalu mengeluarkan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Gomawo, ne? aku berjanji akan membuatkanmu kencan yang supeeeeer mewah"

17.00 pm

"Kenapa mukamu suram begitu, Tae?" kata Jonghyun saat kami sedang berada di dalam bus dalam perjalanan ke tempat kerja. Dan ya, aku harus kembali memakan outfit perempuan. Skinny jeans pink, high heels, tank top putih dan blazer pink, serta wig berwarna senada dengan rambut asliku. Jika kalian bertanya dari mana aku mendapatkan semua pakaian ini, Jonghyun lah yang membelikannya untukku.

"Aku memikirkan Suzy"

"Kenapa dengan perempuan kaya raya itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus mengakhiri hubunganku sampai disini saja? Aku.. aku tidak enak hati melihat dia harus menderita bersamaku padahal dia adalah putri dari seorang pengusaha kaya." Aku hampir menangis mengeluarkan isi hatiku. Jonghyun hanya memeluk bahuku pelan menguatkanku.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama, kau tahu? Sejujurnya aku tidak setuju ketika kau menyatakan cinta pada Suzy. Kau tahu bagaimana ibunya kan? Dia bisa membunuhmu jika tahu putrinya berpacaran dengan laki-laki miskin. Tapi aku tidak sanggup menghancurkan perasaanmu, Tae"

"Aku tidak bisa jika harus menghamburkan uangku hanya untuk berkencan dengan perempuan. Aku memikirkan keadaan hyungku. Jika aku mengajak Suzy ke restoran mewah, aku tidak tahu apakah nanti aku bisa membayar biaya Rumah Sakit Taesun hyung. Aku tidak ingin tertawa bahagia dengan pacarku sementara Taesun hyung sedang berjuang melawan maut yang sedang menunggunya"

Aku menangis memikirkan dilemma terberat di dalam hidupku. Aku mencintai Suzy, tapi aku harus mengutamakan Taesun hyung. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku pernah memergoki Suzy pergi dengan Taecyeon, teman kampusku. Aku melihat wajahnya saat itu, dia terlihat senang sekali saat di ajak berkeliling mall dan dibelikan barang-barang mewah oleh Taecyeon. Aku tahu Suzy bertahan denganku hanya karena tidak ingin melukai perasaanku.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengakhiri hubunganku, Jjong."

"Jika itu jalan yang terbaik, aku hanya bisa mendukungmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal" kata Jonghyun lagi.

Bus berhenti di depan halte yang kami tuju. Kami turun dengan saling berdiam diri. Kami berpisah di depan club karena Jonghyun ingin membantu teman-temannya menurunkan bahan makanan dan minuman dari truk pengangkut.

"Annyeong, Tae!" tiba-tiba Kibum eonni menepuk bahuku saat aku sedang merapikan barang-barangku di loker.

"Eh? Annyeong eonni! Sudah lama disini?" dia menggeleng membuat beberapa beberapa poni yang ia selipkan di telinganya jatuh. Tidak heran mengapa Jonghyun menyukai perempuan di hadapanku ini. Dia cantik, rambut blonde panjang se-pinggangnya, kulit putih susunya, badannya yang langsing, dan mata kucingnya yang membuat laki-laki manapun tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Begitu juga denganku. Jika ia menjadi member sebuah girl group, aku akan menjadi fanboy nya nomor 1 dan berdiri paling depan untuk meneriakan namanya. Dia pantas untuk dipuja.

"Ani, aku juga baru datang. Emm.. kau dekat dengan Jonghyun?" katanya sambil meremas ujung dressnya. Aku hampir tertawa menyadari apa yang dirasakan Kibum eonni. Dia cemburu, eh?

"Ahahaha ya begitulah eonni, aku sahabatnya dari kecil, apartemen kami bersebelahan, jadi setiap kami berangkat kesini pasti selalu bersama." Jelasku.

Aku mengambil seragam menjijikan yang menjadi pakaianku malam ini. Malam ini aku memakai skinny skirt warna hitam 5 setengah jengkal di atas lutut –kalian harus tahu betapa pendeknya rok itu, stocking jaring-jaring, serta tube putih ketat dan bando berbentuk kuping kelinci. Jika sekarang aku mendaftarkan diri ke Cube Entertainment, mungkin aku akan menggantikan posisi HyunA untuk menjadi pasangan Hyunseung dalam 'Trouble Maker'.

"Eonni.." panggilku pada Kibum eonni yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. "Ya? Ada apa, Tae?"

"Kenapa kau mau bekerja disini? Em.. bukan maksudku.. tapi.. emm"

"Oh itu, aku bekerja disini demi membiayai kuliahku"

"Orang tuamu?" lanjutku. Dia tersenyum. "Orang tuaku ada di Daegu. Aku kabur dari rumah karena aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah di bidang seni dan mereka melarangku. Karena itu aku kabur ke Seoul seorang diri dan terpaksa bekerja disini untuk membiayai kuliahku." Dia berbicara dengan sangaaaaat lembut.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya. "Aku harus membiayai pengobatan oppa-ku di Rumah Sakit. Dia koma selama 2 tahun" ucapku.

"Orang tuamu?" lanjutnya. "Sudah tidak ada, mereka menjadi korban tabrak lari saat aku berusia 2 tahun" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Mianhe" katanya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Kau terlalu cantik untuk bekerja di tempat seperti ini, eonni. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi model saja?" kataku. Dia tertawa sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kalau aku menjadi model dan terkenal, bisa-bisa orang tuaku mengetahui keberadaanku. Lebih aman disini" ia terkekeh dan pamit padaku untuk berganti baju. Ah dia cantik sekali.

20.00 pm

"Tae, antarkan minuman ini ke meja 13, cepat" Jonghyun menyenggol bahuku yang sedang bersandar pada meja bar. "WAWWW!" pekiknya.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Malam ini kau seksi sekali, Tae. Aku jadi ingin-"

Plak

"Simpan pikiran mesummu, Jjong! Kita itu sejenis!" aku memukul kepalanya pelan dan mengambil nampan yang diberikan Jonghyun.

Aku mencari-cari dimana meja bernomor 13 yang Jonghyun maksud. Dan aku kembali kewalahan karena kerumunan orang yang berdansa seperti kerasukan setan menghalangi pandanganku untuk mencari meja tersebut.

"Aigoo.. maaf… permisi"

Setelah berputar-putar kurang lebih 5 menit, akhirnya aku menemukan meja bernomor 13 terletak di ujung ruangan.

"Pesananmu Tuan, satu botol beer dan satu gelas advoka" aku meletakkan semua pesanan yang ku bawa di atas meja. Ketika aku bangkit untuk berdiri, aku menangkap sepasang mata tajam yang mengawasiku. Aku mengernyitkan alisku bingung, apa penampilanku aneh malam ini?

"Kau pegawai baru disini?" Tanya laki-laki itu. Aku mengangguk ragu karena 'trauma' dengan kejadian kemarin malam. Apa dia ingin menggodaku lagi seperti pria tua yang ku temui kemarin malam?

"Ya, memangnya ada apa jika aku pegawai baru?" aku berani untuk berbicara. Aku tidak mau terlihat polos atau lemah lagi. Aku menatap matanya, menantang.

**Oh shit.**

Mata itu tajam seperti elang, bibirnya yang tebal mulai bergerak-gerak karena tertawa mendengar perkataanku. Boleh ku bilang laki-laki di depanku ini 'Good Looking'. Dia memakai outfit serba hitam, mulai dari kemeja hingga sepatunya. Rambut cepaknya memberikan kesan tegas pada wajahnya. Ditambah lagi rahang yang kuat dan suara bass nya yang membuat semua wanita akan gemetaran mendengarnya. Ah pikiran macam apa ini?!

"Kau pegawai baru tapi sudah berani padaku?!" ucapnya sambil membelalakkan matanya berdiri menatapku. Sementara temannya yang bergigi kelinci itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laki-laki di hadapanku ini. "Memangnya kau siapa?! Pelanggan tetap disini?" tanyaku sambil mendekatkan tubuhku menatapnya garang. Sebenarnya ini hanya antisipasi agar dia tidak menggodaku.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tangannya yang besar itu mulai mengelus pipiku hingga ke bibirku. Aku terkesiap saat tangan kirinya mulai merangkul pinggangku yang terbalut rok yang sangat ketat.

"Kau sudah berani padaku? Kau ingin merasakan permainanku?" ucapnya di telingaku dengan suara beratnya yang sedikit seduktif.

Plak

"Aku bekerja disini bukan untuk memuaskan nafsumu! Silahkan, pintu keluarnya ada di sebelah sana!" aku menghempaskan tangannya dari pinggangku dengan kasar dan mulai berbalik meninggalkannya.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU?!" teriaknya padaku. "MWO? MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA? DASAR LAKI-LAKI MESUM!" pekikku lebih garang.

Tiba-tiba temannya yang bergigi kelinci itu angkat suara. "Mianhamnida agasshi, kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia?" tunjuknya pada laki-laki mesum itu. Aku menggeleng. "Memangnya dia siapa?!"

"IKUT AKU SEKARANG!"

Dia menarikku dan menyeretku seperti layaknya kantung sampah. Apa sih yang dia inginkan dariku? "Lepas! Kita mau kemana?!" aku meronta-ronta melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang sangat kuat. Mungkin tulangku akan patah sebentar lagi.

"Diam!" pekiknya dan membuatku diam. Dia menarikku menjauhi kerumunan manusia dan membawaku ke bagian dalam club. Memang siapa dia?! Jangan bilang….

Brakkk

"DUDUK!" bentaknya padaku dan mau tidak mau aku harus menurutinya. Aku tercekat saat menyadari dimana kami sekarang. Oh tidak, jangan bilang yang dimaksud Jonghyun itu dia...

Dia duduk di sebuah kursi besar nan empuk layaknya seorang raja dan menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. Dia memandangiku. Mata besarnya itu seolah-olah ingin melompat keluar. Sementara aku hanya bisa menarik-narik rok biadab yang semakin naik jika sedang duduk.

"Kau siapa?! Seenaknya menarikku seperti itu! Tanganku hampir patah! Dasar laki-laki mesum! Seenaknya saja kau memperlakukanku seperti kantung sampah!" cercaku. Dia masih saja memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tanganku di depan wajahnya.

"Aneh"

"WHAT?!"

"Kau perempuan yang aneh. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya lagi dan aku hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah. Tiba-tiba dia merogoh-rogoh sebuah barang di lacinya dan meletakkan dengan kasar di hadapanku. "Baca baik-baik!"

"Choi-Min-ho?"

"Yes, and I'm your Boss!" ucapnya kesal. Aku membelalakkan mataku tidak terima. Jadi dia? Yang kata Jonghyun baik? Yang kata Jonghyun ramah dan berkharisma? Cih…

Aku tertawa. Menertawakan nasibku lebih tepatnya. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan dipecat dan dilaporkan polisi dengan tuduhan 'Perbuatan tidak menyenangkan'. "Kau Bossku? Tidak mungkin! Orang yang menjadi Bossku itu pasti berkharisma dan tegas, bukan kasar dan mesum sepertimu!" ujarku kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku Bossmu? Apa salah? Kau pegawai baru kan? Aku belum melakukan wawancara denganmu" katanya sambil mengitari meja dan berhenti tepat di depanku dan duduk di atas meja. Aku mencibir, "Ya salah, kau tidak ada pantas-pantasnya menjadi Boss! Lihat saja kelakuanmu sekarang, apa pantas seorang Boss duduk di atas meja di depan pegawainya?!"

"Terserah. This is my club, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Dan satu lagi, bisakah kau sopan sedikit?! I mean, seharusnya kau memanggilku 'Boss', bukan 'laki-laki mesum'!" ujarnya dengan gaya yang sedikit sombong. Aku menarik nafas dengan sabar agar tidak menghujaninya dengan cacian dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.

"Uhm.. oke Boss Choi, apa yang harus aku lakukan kali ini?" aku menyilangkan kakiku dengan tenang. "Kau harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku" katanya dan aku mengangguk setuju.

"Boss.. uhmm.. bisakah kau turun dari situ? Aku sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisimu" kataku risih karena posisi duduknya yang tepat di hadapanku sehingga aku harus mendongak menatapnya, juga dari posisi seperti itu dia bisa melihat dadaku –yang untungnya aku tak mempunyai buah dada.

"Tidak mau, dari atas sini aku bisa memandangimu sepuasnya. Oh ya sebutkan nama, umur, pendidikan, dan alamat. Akan ku data untuk disimpan" katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tablet dari laci mejanya.

"Namaku Lee Taemin, umurku 18 tahun, aku tidak melanjutkan pendidikanku ke jenjang kuliah karena berbagai hal, aku tinggal di apartement yang sama dengan Jonghyun" dia mencatat semua jawabanku di tablet. "Oh kau kenal Jonghyun?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari tablet.

"Dia yang merekomendasikanku untuk bekerja disini. Bolehkah aku pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Dia meletakkan tabletnya dan menatapku.

"Masih ada satu lagi yang harus kau ketahui tentang peraturan di club ini" dia menaik turunkan alisnya jahil. "Pe-peraturan? Peraturan apa?"

"Sesama pegawai di club ini tidak boleh menjalin hubungan khusus. Karena itu bisa sangat merugikan. Bisa saja kalian merencanakan untuk merampok club ini" ujarnya sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. "Peraturan macam apa itu? That's non sense! Aku tidak terima!" ujarku kesal. Aku tidak bisa terima dengan peraturan bodoh itu. Bagaimana dengan nasib Jonghyun dan Kibum eonni? Apa mereka tidak boleh memiliki hubungan khusus?

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan? Apa kau ingin memiliki hubungan khusus denganku?" ujarnya jail. Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. "Boss, boleh kah aku keluar sekarang? Aku benar-benar ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku"

"Mau melanjutkan pekerjaan katamu?!" dia bertanya sambil mengerutkan alis tebalnya. Aku mengangguk bingung, kenapa dengan orang ini?

"Me-memangnya ada apa lagi?"

Dia bangkit dan mendekatiku sambil terus menatap dalam mataku. Refleks aku memundurkan badanku. Dia berjalan terus mendekatiku dan aku terus memundurkan badanku hingga menyentuh dinding.

Wajahnya semakin mendekati wajahku, dia juga mengunciku dengan meletakan tangan kiri nya di samping wajahku. "Kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau belum melayaniku, hmmm?" bisiknya dengan seduktif.

PLAK

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU LAKI-LAKI MESUM! Aku tidak sudi mempunyai Boss mesum sepertimu!"

*to be continued

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :) <span><strong>review dan comment<strong> apapun sangat diterima.. masukan kalian sangat membantu author!^^ /giggles/


	2. Chapter 2

Author : crazyseesaw

Length : 2/?

Cast : 2min, slight!onjjongkey, and others

Foreword : Club 6to6 mempunyai sebuah peraturan bodoh, "Tidak boleh menjalin hubungan khusus dengan sesama pekerja". Siapakah yang akan bertahan atau justru mematahkan peraturan bodoh itu?

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

><p>"…<em><strong>. Jangan pernah menangis lagi, <strong>__**ya**__**?"**_

**Taemin Point of View**

"JJONG!" pekikku membangunkan dinosaurus yang sedang tidur pulas di kasurnya. "Hey dino! Bangun! Ini sudah siang, kau harus kuliah!" aku menarik-narik kakinya kencang tapi dia tak kunjung bangun juga.

"Hmmm 5 menit lagiiii" gumamnya membuatku kesal. "BANGUN! Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu!" dan dia tidak kunjung bergerak satu inchi pun.

"ADA KIBUM EONNI DI LUAR MEMAKAI BIKINI!"

"YA! MANA DIA? DIMANA KIBUM?!"

Dia langsung menegakkan badannya dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Cih dasar laki-laki mesum! "Di mimpimu, bodoh! Cepat bangun nanti kau telat" kataku. Setelah membangunkannya, aku bergegas menuju dapur untuk mennyiapkan sarapan Jonghyun.

"Kau tahu semalam aku bertemu dengan 'Goo Jun-Pyo'mu itu!" ucapku. "Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Ugh.. Choi Minho, Boss kita." Ujarku kesal dengan otak lamban Jonghyun. Dia tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

"Hahahaha bagaimana? Tampan kan? Dia itu berkharisma, matanya tajam seperti e-"

"STOP! DIA ITU MESUM! Dia memintaku untuk melayaninya, boss macam apa itu?!" geramku mengingat kejadian semalam. Tapi dengan bodohnya Jonghyun hanya tertawa. "Ku bilang juga apa, pasti ada seseorang yang terpikat dengan wajah cantikmu!"

"Tapi-"

"Bukan salahnya kan jika dia terpikat denganmu? Walaupun dia tidak tahu kau adalah laki-laki"

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengarkan gurauan Jonghyun. Dia tidak tepikat denganku. Orang seperti Choi Minho itu tipikal penyuka gadis-gadis montok yang centil. And of course it's not me..

"Sehabis makan kau cucilah piringmu sendiri, aku ingin pergi ke Rumah Sakit." Kataku sambil memakai sneakers dan mengacak-acak rambutku pelan untuk merapikannya.

"Dan satu lagi, Choi Minho itu tidak mungkin tertarik padaku"

.

.

**Minho Point of View**

Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya. Perempuan mungil itu, yang mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat almond. Perempuan yang sama sekali tidak terpesona dengan ketampananku dan malah mengatakanku dengan sebutan 'laki-laki mesum'. Enak saja, dia pikir aku tertarik dengan tubuh kurusnya?

"Minho, bagaimana dengan pegawai barumu semalam?"

"Hm?"

"Yang meneriakimu dengan sebutan mesum" kata Jinki hyung yang sedang membuka-buka majalah olahraga milikku. Aku tertawa dan menjawab, "Well, dia meneriakiku habis-habisan dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak pantas disebut sebagai pemilik club." Kataku kesal sambil merebahkan diri di samping Jinki hyung dan menatap langit-langit.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apa kau sudah mulai menyukainya?"

"Enak saja! Aku tidak minat dengan perempuan galak seperti dia. Ku pikir otaknya sedikit miring karena mengatakan aku 'mesum'." Kataku yang disambut tawa dari Jinki hyung. "YA! Jangan tertawa!"

"Ku pikir dia satu-satunya pegawaimu yang tidak mempunyai tubuh seperti gitar spanyol. Emm.. maksudku seperti Ji-Hye" aku mengangguk setuju. "Dia bekerja disana karena beberapa alasan, mungkin itu yang menjadikannya lebih polos dari pegawai lain. Karena ya memang dia terpaksa menjalani pekerjaan itu."

"Tunggu kau mau kemana?" Jinki hyung menahan tanganku yang sedang mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja. "Ingin menjenguk Umma lalu mengecek club, waeyo?"

Jinki hyung tertawa menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. "Ahahahaha aku tahu maksudmu. Ingin melihat Taemin, eoh?"

"TIDAK!"

.

.

**Author Point of View**

Taemin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas selempangnya dan mulai membuka pintu putih itu. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak melihat sesosok laki-laki yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai selang menempel pada mulut dan dadanya.

"Hai hyung…" ucapnya yang tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan respon dari laki-laki itu. Taemin menggenggam tangan laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah kakak laki-lakinya yang sudah koma sejak 2 tahun lamanya.

"Aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru, ya meskipun sebagai seorang umm.. pelayan perempuan, tapi tidak masalah jika untuk dirimu. Hyung, jangan sia-siakan pengorbananku, kau harus tetap berjuang untuk hidup, arrachi?"

Tidak terasa airmata Taemin jatuh membasahi kedua pipi chubby-nya. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu lemah seperti saat ini, ia lemah jika menyangkut kehidupan hyung-nya. Ia terlampau lelah menunggu, ia terlalu lelah berharap kesembuhan hyung-nya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya.

Pikirannya membawanya pada kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, dimana dirinya dan hyungnya hampir meregang nyawa saat mengendarai motor. Kecelakaan itu merenggut kehidupan hyungnya hingga koma selama 2 tahun dan membuat dirinya harus jungkir balik mencari biaya untuk perawatan hyungnya tersebut.

Tidak terasa 2 jam sudah Taemin berdiam diri di ruangan putih itu. Ia bangkit dan menghapus airmata yang membuat wajahnya membengkak. Pukul 2 siang, dia harus pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja malam ini. "Uhm hyung.. sepertinya aku harus pulang, baik-baik disini ya? Mungkin minggu ini aku tidak bisa menjengukmu setiap hari, tapi akan kuusahakan untuk menjengukmu, annyeong"

**Cklek**

"TAPI APPA TIDAK MENGERTI! Umma disini terbaring lemah, dan appa masih mementingkan pekerjaan appa?! Aku lelah appa! Aku juga punya kehidupan sendiri, aku tidak bisa setiap hari menemani umma!"

Begitu ia menutup pintu dan berjalan di lorong Rumah Sakit tersebut, Taemin terkejut saat mendengar lengkingan suara yang familiar di telinganya. Ia melihat sesosok laki-laki tinggi sedang berteriak-teriak pada seseorang yang dipanggil 'appa' di telepon.

"Dia istrimu! Kau tidak pernah mengurusnya! Kenapa aku yang harus selalu merawatnya? Aku harus kuliah, aku harus mengurus kehidupanku sendiri!"

**Deg**

Taemin tercekat saat melihat siapa laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya. Ia terpaku di tempat saat laki-laki itu menyadari kehadirannya dan memalingkan wajahnya menatap Taemin.

"Boss Choi.." bisiknya. Otaknya memproses apa yang harus ia lakukan.

**LARI TAEMIN, LAR****I****I!**

**JANGAN SAMPAI IA TAHU SIAPA KAU YANG SEBENARNYA!**

Taemin berlari tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran dari Minho. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanyalah menyelamatkan wajahnya agar Minho tidak mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

Minho mengernyit heran melihat laki-laki yang sedang berlari kesetanan seperti menghindarinya. Laki-laki itu seperti sedang melihat hantu saat menatap Minho, dan yang membuat Minho bingung, wajah laki-laki itu terasa begitu familiar di matanya.

'Siapa dia? Apakah aku ini semacam hantu sampai dia takut melihatku?' batin Minho bertanya-tanya. Lalu dia menaikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan berjalan ke parkiran untuk pergi dari sana secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Tae, kenapa datang secepat ini?" Tanya Kibum sambil menepuk bahu Taemin. Taemin menggaruk kepalanya yang benar-benar gatal karena wig yang dipakainya tidak pernah dicuci, ya dia hanya mempunyai satu wig untuk itu.

"Ehm Jonghyun mengajakku datang lebih awal, mungkin dia ingin bertemu denganmu, eonni!" goda Taemin dan membuat wajah Kibum memerah. Sejelas itukah sikapnya bahwa ia menyukai Jonghyun.

"Umm.. dia.. ada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Kibum malu-malu dan membuat Taemin terkikik geli melihat 'eonni'nya sedang kasmaran seperti Jonghyun. "Sepertinya dia sedang membereskan dapur eonni, kau merindukannya yaaa?" goda Taemin lagi.

"Aniyo, hanya ingin.. hmm.. membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Aku permisi dulu, Tae" Taemin mengangguk dan mengeluarkan seragamnya dari loker. Mendesah pelan saat mendapati seragam kerjanya masih sangat minim, kenapa tidak pakai bikini saja sekalian? Batin Taemin kesal.

"Hey kurus!" Taemin yang sedang berjalan menuju toilet menoleh ke sumber suara. Siapa orang yang seenaknya memanggil dia kurus seperti itu?

"YA! Apa maksudmu?!" geram Taemin melihat Minho sudah bertengger di depan pintu toilet wanita dengan senyum cocky-nya. Minho berjalan mendekati Taemin dan mengangkat lengan Taemin seperti meneliti, kemudian berjalan memutari Taemin sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Kurus, tidak menarik" kata Minho enteng.

"KURANG AJAR KAU!"

"Ups apa kau lupa aku ini Boss-mu?" goda Minho.

"Aku tidak sudi memanggilmu dengan sebutan yang tidak pantas untukmu! Minggir! Aku mau lewat!" ujar Taemin galak mencoba menerobos tubuh Minho yang menutupi pintu toilet. "Tidak, sebelum kau memanggilku dengan sopan" ucap Minho penuh keyakinan.

Taemin mendengus kesal, ia malas berbasa-basi dengan Boss nya yang aneh itu. "Apa sih mau mu? Aku sudah memenuhi wawancaramu, jadi biarkan aku masuk! Aku ingin mengganti pakaianku!"

"Sini, biar aku yang menggantikan pakaianmu"

**Bugh **

"Aku tidak sudi punya atasan mesum sepertimu!" Taemin menendang kaki Minho tepat di tulang keringnya hingga Minho menggelinjang kesakitan. Perempuan ini terlalu brutal menurut Minho. "Ya! Kau itu perempuan, kenapa bermain kasar seperti itu?!" teriak Minho yang diabaikan oleh Taemin.

"Tck.. kenapa aku bisa mempunyai Boss seperti dia?" gumam Taemin kesal.

.

.

.

**Taemin Point of View**

"Heh kenapa melamun?" Jonghyun menyikut lenganku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku mendesah pelan. "Ah tidak, hanya sedang bingung ingin melakukan apa" jawabku. Sekarang masih pukul 7 malam, dan club baru akan ramai pukul 8 ke atas, jadi baru ada satu atau dua orang yang datang.

"Hubunganmu dengan Kibum eonni bagaimana?" tanyaku penasaran. Dia menghela nafasnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja bar. "Belum ada kemajuan, aku takut mengatakan yang sebenarnya" jawabnya gelisah.

"Kenapa? Bukankah eonni tahu bahwa kau menyukainya?" aku mulai mendudukkan tubuhku di atas kursi bar, mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan kali ini. "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya takut mengajaknya ke jenjang yang lebih serius" aku menepuk kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Dia terlalu sempurna untukku, dia kaya, dia pintar, dia baik, dia segalanya. Bukankah musibah baginya jika mendapatkan laki-laki sepertiku?"

"Cepat katakan yang sebenarnya jika kau tidak ingin ada laki-laki lain yang merebut hatinya" kataku membuatnya tersenyum. "Terima kasih, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Suzy?"

Aku menepuk dahiku pelan saat menyadari satu hal yang sangat fatal. Teringat tadi siang ia mengirimiku pesan bahwa ia ingin aku menemaninya pergi ke pesta temannya yang diadakan di club ini! Ku rasa kematianku sudah di depan mata.

"Aku harus pergi, Jjong!"

**Drrrttt.. drrrrtt…**

"Oppa! Kau dimana? Jadi apakah kau bisa menemaniku ke pesta temanku?" tiba-tiba Suzy meneleponku.

"Aku… aku sedang sibuk bekerja Suzy, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu kali ini. Tidak apa-apa kan?" kataku menyesal. Dan ku dengar dia menghela nafasnya.

"Ya, aku bisa mengajak temanku yang lain. Maaf mengganggu waktu kerjamu"

"Oke, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya? Jangan pulang terlalu larut, oke? Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga, oppa."

**Pip**

"Mencintai siapa?"

"HUAAAAA!"

Aku terjungkal saat mendengar suara yang sangat ingin ku hindari malam ini. Itu Boss Choi, dia berdiri di belakangku dengan wajah mesumnya. Apa dia menguping pembicaraanku dengan Suzy?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh?!" hardikku kesal sambil membereskan seragamku yang kusut. Dia mengeluarkan smirk anehnya dan mendekatiku. "Telepon dari pacarmu, eh?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Aku pergi meninggalkannya dengan kesal, tapi sialnya dia mengikutiku dan berjalan di sampingku dan memasang senyum mesumnya. "Kau ini kenapa sih selalu kasar padaku? Salahku apa? Kau kan perempuan, aku tidak pernah melihat kelakuan manismu" tanyanya. Aku mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselku dengan kesal.

"Kau menggangguku! Puas? Bisa tidak meninggalkanku sendiri? aku ingin bekerja!"

"Hahahahaha ini kan club-ku, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau. Termasuk… menyewamu malam ini"

Aku terdiam sejenak dan menatapnya. Sebegitu murahan kah diriku di hadapannya?

"Kau keterlaluan! Aku bukan perempuan murahan asal kau tahu! Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau mengenalku, kita baru berkenalan 1 hari yang lalu!" hardikku kesal. Lama-lama aku gerah dengan sikapnya.

"Jangan marah dulu, aku hanya ingin mengenal dirimu lebih jauh!"

**Deg**

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagiku kau unik, jadi bisakah kita berteman mulai saat ini?" dia menjulurkan tangannya di depanku. Aku menaikan satu alisku. "Aku tidak mau punya teman mesum sepertimu!"

.

.

.

**Author Point of View**

Segerombolan remaja-remaja dengan dandanan ter-up-to-date memasuki 6to6 club. Mereka kaya raya, terlihat jelas dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan adalah pakaian dengan kelas dunia.

"Min, dimana ruangan tempat pestamu?" kata seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang pada temannya di telepon.

"Eoh? Ruang VIP 302? oke aku akan kesana!"

Piip

"Taec oppa, ayo kita kesana!" ajaknya sambil menggandeng tangan laki-laki kekar di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud dengan senyum mengembang di bibir mereka. Jika dilihat, mereka sangatlah serasi. Cantik, putih, tinggi, berwajah polos, dengan tampan, tinggi, atletis. Siapapun yang melihat mereka akan berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan kekasih.

Tapi nyatanya bukan..

"Min, saengil chukkae! Aku turut bahagia denganmu! Kau sahabat terbaikku!" ucap perempuan itu dan memeluk temannya yang bernama Min. Min tertawa dan berkata, "Eoh? Kau datang dengan Taecyeon oppa? Kemana Taemin?"

"Dia tidak bisa menemaniku, katanya ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Biarlah, lagipula aku lebih suka datang bersama Taecyeon oppa, iya kan oppa?" jawab perempuan yang tidak lain adalah Suzy, pacar Taemin, sambil merangkul manja lengan Taecyeon.

Sementara di tempat lain, Taemin sedang gelisah dengan kedatangan Suzy ke tempatnya bekerja. Ia menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari sekian banyak pelanggan clubnya adalah Suzy? Bagaimana jika Suzy mengetahui pekerjaannya? Dia terlampau takut jika Suzy meninggalkannya, tapi dia tidak bisa mempertahankan Suzy lebih lama lagi, dia tahu Suzy akan lelah dengan semua yang Taemin lakukan.

"Tae, antarkan ini ke ruangan VIP 302. Ini hadiah dari club karena orang yang membookingnya sedang berulang tahun. Yaa, setiap orang yang merayakan ulang tahun disini akan diberi es krim sundae gratis" kata Jonghyun sambil memberikan Taemin sebuah nampan berisikan sebuah gelas yang sangat besar berisikan es krim sundae dengan berbagai topping di atasnya.

"Ke-kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Taemin ragu. Entahlah, perasaannya sedang tidak enak saat itu.

"Karena hanya kau yang sedang menganggur! Sudah cepat, nanti es krimnya meleleh!"

Dengan berat hati, Taemin melangkah menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Jonghyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap orang yang dimaksud Jonghyun bukanlah teman Suzy yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun.

Sesampainya di depan pintu berwarna merah dengan aksen mewah itu, Taemin terdiam sejenak. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengetuk pintu itu pelan. Namun sayang, setelah beberapa kali diketuk pintu itu tak kunjung dibuka. Dengan keberanian yang tinggi, Taemin mulai membuka pintu itu.

"Cheoseonghamnida, aku ingin mengantar-"

**Prankk**

Nampan yang dibawa Taemin jatuh seiring dengan air matanya. Ia tahu ia laki-laki, tapi pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya membuat dirinya merasa begitu lemah. Perempuan yang selama ini ia percaya, yang selama ini ia pertahankan dan perjuangkan, mengkhianatinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya kali ini. Ia terlampau sakit hati melihat perempuan yang ia cintai sedang berciuman di depan matanya dengan laki-laki yang ia kenal. Itu Taecyeon. Ia tahu Suzy selama ini juga menyimpan rasa pada laki-laki tampan itu.

"SUZY!"

"O-oppa? Taemin oppa?"

Mendengar suara yang ia kenali sebagai suara Taemin, Suzy pun langsung mendorong tubuh Taecyeon jauh-jauh. Ia kaget, tapi lebih kaget lagi dengan penampilan Taemin yang mengenakan hot pants hitam dengan tank top putih ketat. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, kenapa Taemin, pacarnya, mempunyai dua tonjolan yang sama seperti dirinya di dadanya?

"Itu pacarmu?" Taecyeon angkat suara melihat sesosok perempuan cantik berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. Menatap Suzy dengan nanar penuh kekecewaan. Beberapa saat kemudian Suzy bangkit dan menarik perempuan -yang diketahuinya adalah Taemin itu dengan kasar menuju halaman belakang club.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, OPPA?!" bentak Suzy pada Taemin sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar.

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAE SUJI?!" bentak Taemin lebih menyeramkan dengan mengeluarkan suara laki-lakinya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau bisa melakukan ini" kata Taemin dengan nada penuh kekecewaan. "Dan aku juga tidak menyangka kau itu seorang waria!" pekik Suzy.

"AKU MALU OPPA, MALU! KENAPA KAU HARUS DATANG DI SAAT YANG TIDAK TEPAT?! KENAPA KAU BEKERJA DISINI?! KENAPA?! KAU MEMPERMALUKANKU! NANTI APA YANG AKAN TEMAN-TEMANKU KATAKAN SAAT MELIHAT TERNYATA PACARKU SEORANG WARIA?!"

**Plak**

Suzy menampar pipi Taemin dengan sangat kencang hingga pipi Taemin memerah. Taemin menatap Suzy nanar dan merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia begitu lemah? Kenapa ia tidak bisa melawan? Padahal ia laki-laki!

"Dari sejak lama aku tidak tahan denganmu, oppa! Aku ingin putus! Aku tidak tahan hidup miskin bersamamu! Kau terlalu egois, oppa!" Suzy terus meneriaki Taemin dan memojokkannya.

"TERLALU EGOIS BAGAIMANA?! AKU SUDAH MEMBERIKAN SEGALANYA UNTUKMU! Aku percaya padamu, aku tahu kau itu perempuan baik-baik. Tapi kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanku?!" raung Taemin hingga beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka bingung.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU LAGI, KITA PUTUS! Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi! KAU MENJIJIKAN!" teriak Suzy dan segera berlari dari hadapan Taemin.

"SILAHKAN PERGI SESUKAMU!" teriak Taemin menjambak wignya sendiri. ia menangis meraung-raung. Ia bersyukur karena sekarang ia sedang berpenampilan seperti perempuan, sehingga ia bebas menangis tanpa harus malu bahwa dirinya laki-laki.

"Pergilah.. hiks.. aku tidak.. membutuhkanmu" isak Taemin hingga berlutut di atas rumput. Untuk saat ini ia merasa lega karena ia bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Tanpa Taemin sadari, Minho mengamati apa yang Suzy lakukan terhadap Taemin. Minho yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi dari kejauhan, berlari menghampiri Taemin saat melihat Taemin sudah terduduk tak berdaya.

"TAEMIN!" pekik Minho sambil meraih bahu Taemin, membantunya berdiri. Ia melihat wajah Taemin sejenak, sembab dan jelek menurutnya. "Boss Choi?" Taemin menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar, tidak ingin terlihat lemah terutama di depan laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kenapa kau tidak bekerja?! Aku tidak membayarmu untuk bersenda gurau seperti itu dengan temanmu" ucap Minho tanpa rasa bersalah.

"KU PIKIR KAU INGIN MENOLONGKU! Minggir!" Taemin meronta melepaskan tangan Minho yang menempel di bahunya yang terbuka. Ia kesal karena ucapan Minho membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau?!"

"Ke tempat dimana tidak ada makhluk yang bernama CHOI MINHO!"

Taemin berjalan menuju rooftop bagian café yang terdapat di lantai paling atas club. Ia tidak peduli Minho akan memecatnya karena melalaikan pekerjaannya, yang ia inginkan adalah menenangkan pikirannya. Ia memilih bersandar pada balkon kaca dan memandangi lampu-lampu kota Seoul dari atas sana.

"Hufftt…." Berkali-kali Taemin menghela nafasnya. Sakit, kesal, malu semua bercampur di rongga dadanya. Di tambah hawa dingin kota Seoul pada malam itu begitu menusuk pori-pori kulitnya karena ia hanya memakai baju yang sangat minim. Ternyata hubungannya akan berakhir seperti ini, ia dikhianati. Ia sudah menduga sejak lama, tapi ia tidak tahu akan sesakit ini rasanya dikhianati orang yang selama ini kau percaya.

"Hey, jangan menangis lagi"

Sebuah jaket kulit hitam tersampir di pundak Taemin. Taemin tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di depannya, karena ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. "Uhm.. Boss Choi, maaf aku tidak bisa bekerja malam ini. A-aku tid-"

"Tidak masalah, aku tahu suasana hatimu sedang tidak enak. Mau kopi?" Tanya Minho sambil menawarkan segelas kopi panas di tangannya. Taemin tersenyum sambil mengambil kopi dari tangan Minho. Ia kembali memandangi pemandangan di depannya. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku, jika kau mau. Dari pada hanya dipendam dan membuatmu menangis lagi" kata Minho sambil menyesap kopinya. Taemin memalingkan wajahnya menatap Minho yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak, ini hanya masalah antar perempuan. Ya begitulah dia marah karena mengira aku berpacaran dengan orang yang ia suka." Ujar Taemin berbohong. Tidak mungkin kan ia bilang kalau Suzy itu pacarnya?

"Oh begitu. Tidak usah dipikirkan, dia hanya anak yang sedang labil" ucap Minho. "Eh? Kau menguntitku?!" ujar Taemin syok. Sementara Minho hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Aku melihat perempuan itu menamparmu, apa masih sakit?" Secara refleks Minho menyentuh pipi Taemin yang kemerahan dengan ibu jarinya. Ia meringis mengingat bagaimana perempuan itu menampar pipi Taemin dengan sangat kencang. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ada perempuan sekasar itu.

"Sudahlah, ini tidak terlalu sakit" Taemin memindahkan tangan Minho yang berada di pipinya. "Oh maaf.. a-aku tidak bermaksud" kata Minho yang langsung menarik tangannya. _'Kenapa kau bisa kelepasan seperti ini, Minho?'_ batin Minho bingung.

"Terima kasih untuk jaketnya" Taemin tersenyum simpul hingga membuat Minho salah tingkah. Minho menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sambil tertawa. "Lain kali kalau membuat seragam kerja, gunakanlah lebih banyak bahan, jangan minim seperti ini. Kau tidak tahu betapa kedinginannya setiap pegawai saat mereka bekerja" protes Taemin diiringi tawa renyah dari bibir plumpnya.

_'Bagaimana bisa ada perempuan secantik itu? Matanya yang bening dan polos, bibirnya yang ranum dan berwarna pink, rambut coklat almondnya yang halus, kenapa begitu indah?'_ batin Minho. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyadarkannya dari lamunan anehnya.

"Boss, kau kenapa? Apa kepalamu sakit?" Tanya Taemin bingung melihat Minho yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ahahahaha tidak, tadi ada lalat di rambutku".

Mereka terdiam kembali. Tanpa Taemin sadar, Minho sedang memandangi wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia begitu tertarik dengan Taemin, baik wajahnya maupun sifatnya yang tidak pernah ia temukan. Menurutnya, Taemin bukan perempuan yang akan jual murah jika sudah bertemu laki-laki tampan seperti dirinya, tapi Taemin lebih memilih menjadi perempuan galak yang selalu meneriakinya ketika ia menggoda Taemin. Dan entah kenapa Minho menyukai itu.

"Boss.. terima kasih sudah menemaniku, ku kira yang hanya bisa kau lakukan hanya menggangguku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih" ucap Taemin sambil membungkuk berkali-kali pada Minho. Kali ini, ia ingin sekali saja bersikap sopan pada Minho.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis seperti tadi. Jangan pernah menangis lagi, eoh?" kata Minho yang dibalas senyuman oleh Taemin.

"Aku harus kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku, annyeong!"

"Annyeong, Tae"

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p>ShinJiWoo920202: wah kita liat aja kelanjutannya dipecat atau ga nya<p>

abcd : thanks^^ akan semakin aku perbaiki setiap chapternya

dims ; AedaSha : Ami Yuzu : iya semoga kalian sebagai pejuang 2min juga suka sama ff ini^^ hidup 2min! terus ikutin yaaaa

LuHanBin : iya taem kan uke galak hohoho XD

**Thanks semua udah baca dan komen^^ maaf chapter ini rada singkat kkkk**

.

.

Thanks for reading :) **review dan comment** apapun sangat diterima.. masukan kalian sangat membantu author!^^ /giggles/


End file.
